


We

by kangyeongsuk



Category: Baker King-Kim Tak Goo, K-Drama - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangyeongsuk/pseuds/kangyeongsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bilang, cinta hanya berbeda tipis dengan kebencian. Untukku, bukan hanya cinta yang berhubungan erat dengan kebencian. Tapi juga sesuatu yang mereka bilang abadi, persahabatan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

What if he never go there? What if he never leave us? What if....

Mi Sun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan paksa. Gusar. Terlalu banyak ‘seandainya’ yang bemunculan di benaknya. Ini tidak benar, ini salah, ia tahu. Tapi hal ini terus mengganggunya sejak semalam.

What if he still here? What if he still beside us? What if....

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya sibuk mencorat coret kertas yang ada di depannya. Abstrak. Semuanya terasa abstrak baginya. Kekacauan yang telah dengan susah payang disusunnya kembali, hancur lebur hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Mi Sun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Penat. Tangannya masih mencorat-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan oleh guru favoritnya itu hanya menjadi angin lalu baginya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Lelah.

-o0o-

Yu Kyung benci sekolah. Ia benci belajar. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa manusia harus bersekolah begitu lama, mempelajari begitu banyak hal yang tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain, dipusingkan oleh begitu banyak tugas, bersusah payah untuk menjadi yang terbaik, jika pada akhirnya, manusia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang.

Yu Kyung benci Oktober. Ketika banyak orang tengah mempersiapkan begitu banyak hal pada bulan Oktober, Yu Kyung selalu hanya berharap semoga Oktober cepat berlalu. Ia tidak membenci bulan apapun sebelumnya, ia bahkan selalu menanamkan pikiran pada dirinya sendiri bahwa setiap bulan akan berlaku baik padanya. Tetapi, saat ia sadari, Oktober tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

What if he never meet her?

Yu Kyung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang begitu saja, kabur dari semuanya. Atau mungkin berharap menjadi orang lain. Berharap ketika ia membuka matanya, semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Semuanya hanya halusinasinya.

Yu Kyung benci Kim Tak Goo. Padahal, Tak Goo bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan sangat mudah dibenci. Dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan, bukan pula orang dengan tabiat yang tidak tahu aturan. Kim Tak Goo mungkin terkesan sempurna, dengan keluarga yang berkecukupan, wajah yang tampan, otak yang bagaikan perpustakaan dan manner yang baik. Satu-satunya kesalahan Tak Goo, yang cukup untuk membuat Yu Kyung membencinya, adalah ia menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Mi Sun. Meskipun tanpa disengaja.

-o0o-

Mi Sun menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dengan kasar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mungkin kelelahan, tapi bukan karena pelajaran yang ia terima di sekolah. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah kenyataan, ia melemparkan ponselnya menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya begitu saja. Ia tahu, semua ini harus dihadapinya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menjadi gadis yang kuat. Ia bersumpah, seorang Kim Tak Goo tidak akan lagi terlibat dalam kehidupannya. Tetapi nyatanya ia salah. Ia belum sepenuhnya menjadi gadis yang kuat. Dan seorang Kim Tak Goo ternyata masih berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupannya.

Mi Sun benci memiliki perasaan ini. Berulang kali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Ia bahkan tidak seharusnya merasakan ini. Berulang kali dicobanya untuk menganggap perasaan ini sebagai ilusi, fatamorgana yang terjadi ditengah kepenatan. Tapi ternyata semuanya memang ia rasakan. Dan bukan lagi sebuah ilusi.

What do you think I am to you?

Mi Sun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal bergaris di sampingnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menepis pikiran-pikiran yang akan mulai mendominasi ruang-ruang otaknya. Menolak Kim Tak Goo kembali menyusupi pikirannya. Ia punya hidupnya sendiri kini, betapa tidak adilnya jika Kim Tak Goo kembali diperbolehkan untuk masuk dalam kehidupannya, setelah semua kekacauan yang Tak Goo buat. Mi Sun merasakan sudut matanya memanas, pipinya mulai basah. Tidak, Tak Goo tidak akan pernah kembali, Mi Sun akan mengusirnya sekarang, mengusirnya keluar meski ia hanya bisa melakukannya perlahan.

-o0o-

Apa hebatnya Kim Tak Goo? Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung karena dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan, memiliki wajah yang tampan, otak yang bagaikan perpustakaan dan manner yang baik. Ia bukan orang yang menemukan lampu, atau menemukan telepon, bukan pula orang yang menemukan tenaga mesin. Tak Goo hanyalah seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung atas hidupnya.

Lantas, apa haknya menghancurkan semua yang sudah tertata rapi? Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung atas hidupnya, lantas kenapa? Ia tidak sehebat penemu lampu, atau penemu telepon, atau penemu tenaga mesin. Lantas mengapa? Mengapa dia boleh memporak-porandakan hidup orang lain dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yu Kyung benci banyak hal. Ia benci sekolah, ia benci Oktober, ia benci Kim Tak Goo, tapi yang paling ia benci adalah takdir. Hah! Kata siapa takdir selalu berakhir dengan baik pada akhirnya, meskipun jalan takdir tidak seperti yang manusia bayangkan? Kata siapa takdir selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada manusia, meskipun pilihan manusia mungkin berbeda dengan takdir? Omong kosong! Persetan dengan segala hal baik tentang takdir. Takdir tak pernah bersahabat dengannya, sama seperti sekolah, Oktober maupun Kim Tak Goo.

-o0o-

“Yang Mi Sun.”

Merasa di panggil, Mi Sun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu si empunya suara terlalu bersemangat itu, meski ia tahu ada sedikit kegetiran dalam suaranya. Ia tidak lagi sesemangat dulu dalam memanggil namanya. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan nada menyebalkan untuk memanggilnya. Ia tidak lagi rusuh saat memanggilnya. Mi Sun membalikan badannya, dan betul saja sosok kecil itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ada kegetiran di wajahnya, ada kelelahan di pundaknya, ada cairan bening melapisi korneanya.

“Sini,” kata Mi Sun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Wajah sosok kecil di hadapannya melunak, senyum dipaksakan yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya tergantikan dengan ringisan malu. Sosok kecil itu segera memeluk Mi Sun dan tangisnya pecah seketika.

“Gwaenchanha, Yu Kyung-a,” ujar Mi Sun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Mi Sun mencoba untuk menenangkan tubuh yang memeluknya terlalu kencang sehingga membuatnya sulit bernafas, meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dirinya baik-baik saja.

“Na..jalmottaeseo..Mianhae..” Yu Kyung mencoba berbicara disela-sela tangisnya. Ia tahu, sosok yang tengah menenangkannya saat ini juga rapuh, seperti dirinya. Terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh, seolah selembar bulu pun dapat menghancurkan mereka berdua. Menghancurkan mereka menjadi keping-keping yang tidak akan pernah dapat disatukan kembali. Oleh siapapun. Termasuk Kim Tak Goo.

“Mm..” Yu Kyung merasakan anggukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ditepuk-tepuknya juga pundak Mi Sun, mengizinkan Mi Sun untuk meluapkan emosinya juga. Mengizinkan Mi Sun untuk mengucapkan hal yang tak terucapkan. Mengizinkan Mi Sun menghancurkan tembok yang memisahkan mereka berdua selama tiga bulan terakhir.

“Maaf, untuk membencimu karena si bodoh itu. Maaf, untuk mempertaruhkan persahabatan kita karena si bodoh itu. Maaf, untuk menempatkanmu dibawah si bodoh itu. Maaf, untuk semua kesalahanku..” gumam Yu Kyung, masih di pundak Mi Sun. Sebuah anggukan kecil, gumaman pelan dan setetes air mata menyambutnya. Lepas. Selesai. Berakhir sudah semuanya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing, kemudian menertawakan satu sama lain. Menertawakan mata satu sama lain yang kemerahan. Menertawakan wajah satu sama lain yang acak-acakan. Menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing.

-o0o-

Seorang penulis adalah penjual mimpi. Penulis hidup di dunia mimpi. Penulis adalah pemimpi ulung. Seorang penulis tanpa mimpi adalah mati. Itulah yang Yu Kyung dan Mi Sun percayai.

Yu Kyung boleh membenci sekolah, Oktober, Kim Tak Goo dan takdir. Tapi ia suka menjadi penulis. Ia suka menjual mimpi. Ia suka hidup di dunia mimpi. Ia suka menjadi pemimpi ulung. Dan ia percaya, ia akan dapat menulis mimpi yang baru. Mimpi yang akan membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kuat. Mimpi yang akan memberinya begitu banyak pelajaran baru yang berharga. Mimpi yang akan membuatnya tidak membenci sekolah, Oktober, Kim Tak Goo dan takdir. Mimpi dimana Mi Sun akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Dan ia juga percaya, mimpi itu bukanlah Kim Tak Goo.


End file.
